


Lace Me Up

by videogamedoc87



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: Brint should have known Jacint would be the one to finally discover what he does for work. He comes out of the club one night, bag over his shoulder and wet hair leaving streaks across his t-shirt when he hears a voice call out to him.“I knew it!” Jacint crows, rushing down the sidewalk towards Brint who sighs and runs a hand through his wet hair.
Relationships: Brint Skyback/Jacint Caspari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Salty Nein Fics





	Lace Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> For my dearest Aero. You are a light in all our lives and I am richer for having known you. Merry Christmas Babe, I hope you like it!

Brint should have known Jacint would be the one to finally discover what he does for work. He comes out of the club one night, bag over his shoulder and wet hair leaving streaks across his t-shirt when he hears a voice call out to him. 

  
“I knew it!” Jacint crows, rushing down the sidewalk towards Brint who sighs and runs a hand through his wet hair. 

“Jacint.” Brint rumbles, turning away and heading towards the parking deck where he left his Jeep. 

“Come on, Jolly Green, you’ve got tuh explain how you started in this corker of a business.” Jacint says, following Brint across the street. 

Brint ignores him, continuing to walk until Jacint grabs his wrist, “Mate, it’s  _ me,  _ I can keep your secret. I’m just — curious as to why you’re hiding this.” 

“Maybe because I like to keep my work and personal lives separate?” 

“Mate, you have tuh know the mob at home isn’t going to care if you’re having a naughty for money.” Jacint says with a wink and a nudge to Brint’s side. 

“I don’t —” Brint huffs and runs a hand through his hair again — “I don’t  _ have a naughty  _ for money. Not all the time anyway. I usually just tie people up.” 

They make it to Brint’s Jeep and Jacint leans against the driver’s door, giving Brint a wide grin, the one gold tooth he has flashing in the fluorescent lights of the parking deck. Brint sighs, “What?” 

“Nothing. Just — you really are just a giant sook aren’t ya?” Jacint winks and nudges Brint, who rolls his eyes. “Big soft boy. I bet you cuddle ‘em after you tie ‘em up. But that still doesn’t answer my previous question mate, how did you get started in this?” 

“Aftercare is a very important part of a session.” Brint mutters as he tosses his bag in the backseat. “Now get in, I’m not spilling all my secrets in the middle of a parking garage at 2 AM. We’re going to Milly’s for coffee at the least. Have you had dinner?”    
  
“It’s 2 AM mate! Yeah I’ve had dinner but this can be like an early brekkie.” Jacint says as he hops in the jeep, not bothering to open the door. 

Brint is quiet as they drive the few blocks to Milly’s diner and he can see Jacint fidgeting out of the corner of his eye, fingers tapping on his knee as he hums one of Birdie’s songs under his breath. He sighs to himself. He’d known this day was coming but it doesn’t fill him with any more confidence in the moment. He pulls into a parking spot right by the window so he can keep an eye on it while they eat. The two of them slide into their group’s usual booth and it’s almost odd to have actual elbow room instead of being squished between Azure and Birdie. 

“How can you eat  _ that much  _ at 2 AM?” Brint asks when Jacint orders pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast. 

“Dinner was at 6 mate, and all I had was a sanger that was still in the fridge. I’m starving.” Jacint says as he pours cream and an obscene amount of sugar into his coffee. 

“I left a casserole in the fridge! With instructions!” 

“Oh yeah, Winnie boy ate that. All by his lonesome, it was really impressive.” 

“I told him — nevermind. But you better eat everything you ordered if I’m paying.” 

“Thanks, Jolly Green.” Jacint flashes him another glinting grin and Brint rolls his eyes at the nickname. 

Brint can see Jacint is starting to fidget again, nails tapping a rhythm on the Formica table top until Brint sighs. “Fine. I’ll — I’ll tell you my story but no telling the others. Not yet okay?” 

Jacint mimes zipping his lips and throwing away the key and Brint can’t help but smile a little as he puts his hair up in a bun. He’s silent for a few minutes, hands tearing a paper napkin into shreds until Jacint reaches over to tap the top of his wrist. “S’just me, Brint. No judgement mate, I know you’re a good bloke and you’re not doing this for nefarious reasons.” 

“It started about a year ago, when I was dating that one girl — the one with the — the firebug tendencies.” 

“I hate her and I  _ will  _ go hoon on her arse if she ever comes around again.” Jacint mutters darkly, his eyes cold. “She was bad news.” 

“Yeah, yeah she was. But she did one thing that I’m grateful for — she introduced me to Trym at the club I work at now. She took me under her wing and taught me the ropes. Go ahead and laugh, that pun was unintentional.” 

Jacint almost falls over sideways he’s laughing so hard, the fluorescent lights in the diner making his gold tooth shine brightly. “Come on mate, that was a right corker of a pun. Like that was Mockingbird levels of good.” 

“Do you want to hear the rest or not?” 

“I’ll be quiet, swear.” 

“She took me there thinking she was going to —” Brint trails off with a frown as he rubs the circular scar on the back of his hand — “Anyway, Trym saw what she was doing and helped me get away from her. She also noticed my fascination with one of the rope bunnies — yes, that is what they’re called — and told me that if I wanted to tie people up I’d have to be the one getting tied up first.” 

“Didja like it?” Jacint asks and Brint can hear the hint of interest in his voice. 

“It was — freeing in a way? And not sexual so get that smirk off your face.” Brint mutters. “But I was more interested in the way the rope looked on someone else, the marks it left behind, the way people become more —  _ pliable  _ — more vulnerable when they’re tied up. It’s a sense of power and control, sure, but it’s also just nice to have someone’s trust like that. So I started learning and then offering classes of my own before I got my first client.” Brint says, draining his mug of tea. 

Their food arrives and they’re both quiet while they eat, Jacint occasionally offering anecdotes from the gym and telling a very rambunctious story about his younger students. Brint pays Milly who tries to wave him off but he kisses her cheek and manages to slip her a fifty dollar bill while she’s flustered. 

“Okay shoo! I know you have work in the morning.” Milly says to Jacint who winks and kisses her other cheek, he and Brint high-fiving when she blushes all the way to the roots of her hair. 

Brint holds the door open for Jacint and he notices that he’s chewing on his lower lip as they get back in the jeep. 

“Spit it out, I can see something is on your mind. I can answer whatever questions you have.” 

Jacint runs a hand through his hair as Brint starts the jeep and heads towards home. “I — would I have to make an appointment if I wanted you to — to tie  _ me  _ up?” 

Brint almost slams on the brakes as they approach a red light and he looks over at Jacint with wide eyes. “What?” 

“I said —” 

“I heard you, but — one I didn’t think you were much into that kind of thing — I’ve seen the porn you watch — and two — you’d want it to be me? Not — not a woman?” 

“You’re one of my best mates and right corker of a bloke. And I trust you.” Jacint says, his expression oddly sincere. 

“I wouldn’t charge you. And we wouldn’t do it at the club, not for your first time. Your room is pretty soundproof and there’s lots of good beams up there.” Brint says, already forming an idea. 

“What if — um — what if I wanted it to be more than just — um —” Jacint trails off and Brint can see his cheeks going a soft pink in the flashing streetlights. 

“I won’t know what you want unless you tell me.” 

“What if I want it to be sexual?” Jacint gets out in a rush of words, the blush deepening slightly and his eyes locked on the road in front of him. 

“I — um — I wouldn’t say no? You’re very attractive and you know it. Would this just be a one time thing?” 

“Can we figure that part out later? I’m still sort of blown by the idea that I think I want you to —” he trails off and groans, rubbing his face — “I am being a complete whacker right now. Sorry, it’s been a long day.” 

“It’s fine. We can just take it bit by bit, there’s no hurry.” Brint says, taking a chance and laying his hand on Jacint’s knee, squeezing it gently. 

“I have Thursday off, maybe we could do it Wednesday night? If you’re not busy?” Jacint asks hopefully. 

“I think I can manage that.” 

Brint is a mass of nerves Wednesday night as he climbs the ladder to Jacint’s attic room, tossing up his bag ahead of him. Jacint is in his hammock, chewing on his fingernail and when he sees Brint his eyes go wide. There had been an odd tension between the two of them the last few days, enough so that Birdie had pulled Brint aside and asked him what was going on. 

“Just — just leave it for now? Please?” He had begged her. 

She’d agreed to drop it for the moment but not before extracting a promise that he tell her what was going on at some point. 

“You — you came. I — I wasn’t sure.” Jacint says with a grin. 

“A pretty boy asked me to tie him up and do naughty things to him...so you’ll be the one  _ coming _ tonight.” Brint says with a smirk as he opens his bag and starts to pull out some bright red rope and a pair of safety shears. 

“What are those for?” 

“In case of emergencies. Easy outs are needed on occasion.” Brint says, unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it on the floor. 

He’s only wearing a pair of loose jeans that are barely clinging to his hips, feet bare as he twirls his hair into a bun on top of his head. “Stand up and take off your shirt.” he says to Jacint, a quiet stern tone in his voice. 

Jacint immediately hops to his feet, t-shirt over his head in seconds as he watches Brint lay out multiple lengths of rope. “That’s a lot of rope.” 

“I want to do a chest harness and some cuffs on your wrists and thighs. Nothing too fancy. This time.” 

The implication that this could happen again makes Jacint swallow nervously, one hand running through his messy hair. His eyes track the movement of Brint’s hands and he frowns a little. “You don’t have your usual collection of trinkets on.” 

“They can get in the way so I take them off when I work.” Brint says as he stands up, his shoulders back and his head held high as he comes over to where Jacint is standing. 

“You seem taller.” Jacint says, nose scrunching a little. 

Brint’s grin is wicked as he guides Jacint’s arms out in front of him. “I don’t slouch when I work either.” 

His hands start to wind red rope around Jacint’s wrists, checking the tightness every so often until there are wide cuffs around each of his wrists. Brint tosses lengths of rope over the main central beam that runs across the length of the attic and ties each length to one of the cuffs so Jacint’s arms are tugged up and outwards slightly. 

“Comfortable?” Brint asks, voice low and rumbly as he runs a hand down Jacint’s bare chest. 

“Uh, yeah mate. M’good?” Jacint says, biting his lip when Brint leans in to press a soft kiss to his cheek and says, “Good boy.” 

More rope comes off the floor and is wrapped around his torso in a diamond pattern. It’s a little tighter than the rope around his wrists and Jacint remembers how Brint said he liked the marks left behind after he tied someone up. The end is tucked under and then Brint starts to wind rope around his thighs before finally stepping back and smiling. 

“How do I look?” Jacint asks with a wink, trying to sound more confident than he feels. 

Brint’s expression is soft as he reaches out to brush his fingers over Jacint’s cheek. “Beautiful. Just like I knew you would.” 


End file.
